


The Lake

by twoofdiamonds



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 18:17:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3498116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoofdiamonds/pseuds/twoofdiamonds





	The Lake

The insects skittering  
Skim and dip  
On the misty waters play  
And silence is closing  
Stifling soft  
As the half-light fades away  
The pale of the lake  
Rise from its depths  
At the dying of the day

They have wide water eyes  
And open mouths  
And cold dead flesh of moonlit grey  
And I wish to lie down  
On the silvery silk   
And sink beneath and rot away  
But this lake is despair   
And hopelessness  
Where only the broken can lay

My soul knows no rest  
Come sun or cloud  
By the light of the living day  
And I wish to lie  
Watching the sky  
From beneath the waters grey  
In their heavenly vigil  
Breathless and cold  
The milky bodies sway

From the shivering skin of the   
Lake of the lost  
I tear my eyes away  
And drift weightlessly, carelessly  
Back to the half-lit  
Monochromatics of everyday  
And I think about those   
Facing time without end  
And I too long to fade away


End file.
